


It's a Pack Thing

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan demonstrates pack dynamics. Happy Birthday to Mandibles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Pack Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandibles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/gifts).



> It's this lovely lady's birthday so I figured I'd give one of her rare-pairs a try. I need to write more TW porn anyways. Happy Birthday!

“Fuck…”

 

That was really the only word for the situation, although ‘fucked up’ might have been more accurate. Scott really doesn’t care. Either one gets the point across. He can feel the bark through his thin shirt and his legs somehow manage to hold him as he trembles.

 

If someone had told him a month ago that he’d have Ethan on his knees, giving him what was possibly the best blowjob he’d ever had, he would have thought they were crazy. But every time he managed to open his eyes, he was still there, taking every inch of Scott into his mouth and burying his nose in the coarse hairs at the base.

 

He’s trying to remember how they got into this situation but then Ethan drags his tongue along that thick vein on the underside of his cock and he can barely remember where he is anymore. Barely remembers that they’re in the woods, that he’s got his back against a tree, that he can just see the school parking lot through his hazy vision. He thrusts his hand into dirty blond hair and twists. Ethan winces and it’s just enough for prominent canines to scrape his cock and Scott throws his head back, mouth hanging open wordlessly as he comes. Ethan doesn’t stop though and swallows it all down, only missing a thin trail that escapes down his chin.

 

He pulls back and Scott hisses slightly at the sudden chill. Ethan pants and looks up at his alpha with swollen lips and cum sliding down the corner of his mouth and Scott wants to kiss him suddenly but instead pushes the thought away and clumsily tucks himself away and does up the front of his pants. He wonders if he should do something. He offers Ethan his hand but he gets up without him and brushes off his knees.

 

A tongue darts out to lick up his mess and Scott grabs him by his collar before he knows what he’s doing and kisses him. It’s sloppy and it’s more a smashing of teeth and lips than anything else and he can taste his own release but its fine. Because it’s a pack thing.


End file.
